Ika Matsuri、Ritānzu!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・7 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・7月 |next = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・9 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・9月 |current track = イカ祭り、リターンズ! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Miho Amakata (CV. Satsuki Yukino) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 2:49 |episodes = }} (イカ祭り、リターンズ! Squid Festival Returns!) is the fifth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Rei：“Squid Festival Returns.” Makoto：We came here again on the second day. Haruka：Yeah. It’s our custom every year anyway. Makoto：Haha. We’re wearing our yukatas today, so we’re in the proper summer festival mood. Nagisa：Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Rei：You came here again too, Senpai? Makoto：Huh? You guys, too? Nagisa：Yeah! We were running around a lot yesterday, and Rei-chan said he really wanted to participate in Squid-grabbing Heaven. Rei：I did not say that! Nagisa：Now, don’t say that! Look! They’re slipping all over each other! Gou：[walks up] Good evening, everyone! Makoto：You’re here too, Gou-chan? Gou：Yes. Since Hana-chan was with me yesterday, I didn’t get to feast my eyes. Nagisa：You really like muscles, don’t you… Gou：No, I didn’t mean that! This is, um, how do you call it– an observational learning experience on the squid festival. Rei：You can get a learning experience from the squid festival? Gou：Yes! Don’t you know, Rei-kun? Squid-grabbing Heaven is not a sport for commoners. It’s an event where men in fundoshi intertwine with a live squid as they grab at each other. In fact, it all began as a plan to correspond with the Ukiyo painting “The Dream of the Fisherman’s Wife” made by Kakushita Hokusai during the Edo period.The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife Rei：I don’t see why anyone felt the need to do that in the first place… Gou：I know! Why don’t you all participate too? Haruka：As long as there’s water. Nagisa：Me, me! I want to join, too! Rei-chan, come on! Rei：No! Intertwining with a squid while wearing only a fundoshi… It’s just not beautiful! Gou：What are you talking about?! It’s very beautiful! [gasps] And if Rei-kun joins, there will be squid, glasses, and muscles! A new collaboration! There’s not a chance this won’t be beautiful! Rei：Squid, glasses, and muscles?! That makes no sense to me! Makoto：Now, now. Why don’t we go grab squid and take it as a chance to make memories about our summer? Rei：Not you too, Makoto-senpai…! Gou：Right?! You tell him too, Haruka-senpai! Haruka：Rei. Don’t try to catch the squid. Be the squid. Let the squid accept you. Rei：What would I even gain from being accepted by a squid?! Gou：Okay then, it’s decided! Go catch as much squid as you can! I have my camera ready! Amakata：Unfortunately, you can’t. Makoto：Ama-chan-sensei! Gou：Why not? Amakata：Because you’re underage. The rules have gotten stricter this year, and the combination of squid with underaged persons mixed together is forbidden. All：Ehhhhhhh?Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2